


Distraction

by ElectricRituals



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29887713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectricRituals/pseuds/ElectricRituals
Summary: Aiden is bored during movie night and decided to distract Lambert.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	Distraction

Aiden watched Lambert’s face light up as he let out a chuckle as the characters on the television screen in front of them did something stupid. Aiden wasn’t exactly sure what was happening, not paying attention to the movie. It was their standard Wednesday night movie night and it had been Lambert’s turn to pick the movie. Lambert’s typical preference of slapstick comedies wasn’t really Aiden’s favorite, but he did love the way it made his husband laugh, so he put up with them.

Instead of suffering through the movie he was sure to hate, Aiden was focused on the hard lines of Lambert underneath him, Aiden laying mostly on top of Lambert where they were squished together on the couch. Lambert was without a doubt one of the cuddliest people Aiden had ever had the pleasure of meeting and he took full advantage of it.

Aiden squirmed in his position on top of Lambert, grinding against the other man.

Lambert sent him a sharp look, “You know I like this movie. Whatever ideas you have, I’m not participating until the credits roll.”

Aiden huffed petulantly, “Fine.”

It was not fine. Aiden was even less interested in the movie than usual, far more interested in tracing the planes of Lambert’s chest over his tight t-shirt. Aiden pinched one of Lamberts nipples through his shirt but the only response he got was a grunt and an unimpressed glance before Lambert focused his attention back on the movie.

Aiden narrowed his eyes, now determined to break Lambert’s concentration fully. Smiling wickedly, a plan forming in his mind, he shifted, making sure to drag the length of his body down Lambert’s as he moved. Aiden settled at the other end of the couch, laying on his stomach, his head pillowed on one of Lambert’s thighs.

“Aiden.” Lambert said sharply, leveling his husband with a look.

Aiden smiled brightly back, “What? You said you won’t participate but you didn’t say I couldn’t have my fun. You just keep watching your movie and I’ll keep myself occupied until it’s over.”

Lambert rolled his eyes but refocused back on the television.

Aiden smirked in triumph. He quickly reached out and pulled Lambert’s zipper down, thumbing the button open. With a little bit of a struggle and an annoyed grunt from Lambert, Aiden was able to pull Lambert’s jeans and boxers down just far enough to pull his cock out.

Lambert was half hard already, and Aiden couldn’t resist licking a stripe from base to tip, humming happily as the length continued to harden under his tongue. Lambert shifted but otherwise continued to ignore Aiden’s ministrations.

Well, that wouldn’t do.

Aiden shifted into a better position before wrapping his hand firmly around the base of Lambert’s cock, sucking the head inside his mouth. Lambert huffed as Aiden laved the head with his tongue, playing with the slit, but kept his eyes focused on the screen.

Suddenly, more determined than he could ever remember being, Aiden pushed forward, practically choking himself as he swallowed around Lambert’s cock, now wedged in his throat. Hearing a keening sound, Aiden looked up, meeting Lambert’s hungry gaze. Aiden started to pull off Lambert’s cock slowly, hollowing out his cheek bones as he sucked, finally releasing Lambert with a soft popping noise.

“You’re gonna miss the end of the movie,” Aiden said, his voice rough.

Lambert growled, rolling his hips, “Fuck the movie.”

Aiden laughed brightly, crawling back up Lambert’s body to kiss him deeply.

Aiden fucking loves movie nights.

**Author's Note:**

> @geraltrogerericduhautebellegarde on tumblr


End file.
